Talk:Ichijou Masaki/@comment-203.219.88.210-20150215004648/@comment-174.59.217.195-20150215030850
Tatsuya doesn't show much reaction to any girl. He acts like a friend to Erika much like he does with Leo and Miki. He seems big brother protective of Mizuki, Minoru, Shizuku and Honoka. He calls Mayumi ojou-sama and acts like her servant in this volume. He says Minami is a comrade and trusts her. He also trusts Masaki and sees him as an equal, maybe fellow guy who was also a child soldier like him and who loves Miyuki. He loves Miyuki as a sister and loves to spoil her and make her happy. Both Tatsuya and Masaki remark that it is a nice gesture of Mayumi to worry about her servants and treat them nicely, she is a nice person. Erika has stated a while back that she wasn't interested in romance. At this point she probably just seeks friendship with any male. Miki is a childhood friend. Leo is a sort of apprentice that she tries to help and teases constantly. Tatsuya is a competent friend that hears you out without judging. Masaki is the interesting guy with the motorcycle (her direct words lol). Maybe once she trusts them better she will be interested in romance, perhaps her father may have left a bitter taste about men and she is just slowly getting over her mother's death (growing her hair out). She says she has started to change because of Tatsuya which may indicate she likes him but it's not conclusive. It may also be that she respects Miyuki as a friend and so does not pursue her brother. She understands Miyuki's position because Erika similarly felt the same about Mari fearing she would lose her brother Nao. My big problem with Mayumi is that it is very obvious she likes Tatsuya more than as a little brother like she claimed to Mari. She just isn't being honest with herself. Also, in the latest volume she is very frustrated with Tstsuya's responses but at the same time never communicates clearly what she wants from him. Tatsuya isn't very good with subtle things from women and nuances, his mind is logical and practical. So Mayumi asks for help with Nakura, Tatsuya agrees but says he has barely any resources. They set a meeting time. Tatsuya shows up with both Miyuki and Masaki. Mayumi pulls him to the side while glancing at Masaki and Miyuki. It's not like Masaki and Miyuki couldn't realize she was obviously talking about them. Masaki feels really awkward and Miyuki is getting enraged at Mayumi. Masaki is also getting a little annoyed because while he loves being with Miyuki, they were supposed to look for Zhou and they were pressed for time. Tatsuya is taking a detour to entertain this other 10 MC girl instead. Tatsuya is a little taken aback by Mayumi, he says well I brought them because I thought they could help look for Nakura's killer, he also mentions that Mayumi never stated he couldn't bring Miyuki as they are always together. Mayumi thinks yeah, should have known better. To make a long story short, Mayumi was looking for a solo date time with Tatsuya while also looking for Nakura's killer. She wasn't clear with what she wanted and never told Tatsuya not to bring anyone. I think she hoped Tatsuya would get the hint or get that she is being a little flirty but Tatsuya does not get such things. As smart as Tatsuya is with magic theory and CADs he does not get women. Now Masaki on the other hand acts a little confused about things otherwise but he saw the Mayumi and Tatsuya scene and knew exactly what was going on. He also understood Erika's motorcycle fantasy but that's a different thing, he can tell women's intentions. He feels strange to be brought into it. Mayumi agrees that having Masaki help would be a good idea but feels hesitant to use another clan heir. Note that she never mentions Miyuki helping, just Masaki. Tatsuya tells her Masaki is doing it willingly as part of the thesis security. Mayumi only briefly saw Masaki a few years ago but never spoke to him. My guess is at some 10 MC party or social event, they have many of them. Tatsuya is nice to all the girls and boys, some he views in different lights but I just don't see any sign of any romance coming out of him for any person in particular aside from the sibling love we already know.